There are known structural members such as beams, used in the construction industry, in particular to support formworks. These types of structural members are subjected to significant mechanical stresses, in particular to high static charges and impacts caused by hits, collisions, etc., which affect the ends of the beams in particular.
The structural members used to support a formwork preferably have an I or double T cross-section, comprising two flanges connected to each other through a web that may be solid or a truss. These structural members are designed to support, generally, a flexural rigidity (E) between approximately 200 kN/m2 and approximately 800 kN/m2, a flexural resistance (M) between approximately 6 kNm and approximately 15 kNm, and a shear strength (V) between approximately 18 kN and approximately 28 kN, with an edge between approximately 160 mm and approximately 240 mm and a minimum width of the flange between approximately 65 mm and approximately 80 mm.
In addition, these types of structural members may be reused, they are not single-use. Furthermore, as they are used outside, they are subjected to adverse weather conditions. There are known structural members made of metal, preferably steel, which as well as meeting mechanical requirements are resistant to adverse meteorological conditions, but which also have very heavy beams and are thus very expensive. As a result, the material most commonly used for these types of structural members is wood, with which a beam that is low in weight is achieved and which meets mechanical requirements, although said beam is less durable, as it is a material that suffers, among other things, adverse weather conditions.
GB2106561A describes a structural member of I shape, made of wood, which comprises a web that also comprises three layers of wood arranged fixed to each other, and two flanges each one of which comprises at least three layers of wood arranged fixed to each other. The web comprises projections that extend axially from each end, which cooperate with housings arranged in each flange for their fixing.
U.S. Publication No. US2009/0249742A1 describes a beam that comprises flanges made preferably of wood, and a web made of a material other than wood, preferably metal. The web has extensions that are inserted respectively in each flange of wood. In addition, the metal web is substantially hollow, the drawback of which is that concrete may get inside it, limiting its repeated use.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,355 describes a construction member made of plastic with a low elasticity module and which comprises in its interior a substantially continuous lamination member with a high elasticity module. This construction member has a plane along which it has homogeneous characteristics. The lamination member falls on both sides of the plane, passing through it at least one point. The cross-sections of the lamination member and the plastic member are inversely proportional functions of the effective elasticity module of the plastic and the lamination member, with the result that the flexural rigidity of the cross-sections is essentially equal.